Aristocrat
by Kiinari
Summary: She was just a humble little maid trying to go on with her life unoticed. MultiSaku.


Aristocrat 

-

-

_We've met on this cold night where the lights in the city shine the brightest._

_Enchanted even though I should not, I tried to hide from the light I thirst. _

_-_

_-_

"You there, go get some people to set up the table decorations. Don't forget to get the napkins and silver cutlery! We can't afford to waste anymore time! Make haste! Sakura there you are! Stop dawdling and clean up! We got to go attend to Lady Yamanaka and Lady Hyuuga to prepare them for the winter masquerade at night."

The head chambermaid yelled at the top of her voice. The chambermaids weren't supposed to be doing the cleaning with the servants but they were running short of manpower at the moment. The girl, namely Sakura, was currently having her hands full with sweeping the floor and dusting the windows turned around too stunned at the sudden loud name calling that she tripped over her own broom while trying to run to the direction of the voice for further instructions.

"Ouch!"

"Oh god Sakura we don't have time to wait for you to slip and fall."

Sakura got up and pouted trudging to the head tiredly and albeit painfully due to the slip and fall.

"Dust up your appearance and stop slouching! At the rate you are going you are going to look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame soon enough!"

The pink head gulped and straightened her back reasonably straight up that before trotting obediently behind her superior.

"You know better than to act like this! Being a chambermaid is to serve her lady with most importance without any complaints! Your Lady takes priority over you. You are not to act however and whenever you like unless-"

"…your lady orders you to."

Sakura mumbled and tuned out the rest of her long and never ending speech while striding through the spic-and-span hallways where the ornaments lay on the tables on each interval where polished till they shined. The blood red carpeted hallways with gold trimmings at the sides and the tall over head arcs made out of marble made one feel like royalty as they walked through it. Unfortunately Sakura didn't have the luxury to enjoy the 'stroll' neither did she feel like lingering for the place made her felt strangely nauseating. Who wouldn't be if you had to walk through the same place over and over again for the past few days? The smell of oiling garnish must have been getting to her bad.

"Sakura are you listening to me at all?"

"Huh?"

She shook out of her thoughts and focused on what her surroundings.

"Gosh, how can incompetent can you get? You are to tend to Lady Yamanaka while I tend to Lady Hyuuga. Be off now!"

Sakura nodded mechanically and grabbed the sides of her grabs before running to Lady Yamanaka's room. Lady Yamanaka tended to be extremely bossy to people who weren't punctual and she didn't want to fall under her wrath too soon with all the pressure she was getting from setting up the place. All just for a couple of rich brats to party and show off…Sakura had to roll her eyes at such impracticality. Rich people really had nothing to do with their insurmountable wealth at times and decided to flaunt it at others. That's why she was relieved that she wasn't born in such a place at times although she might envy at their wealth. She didn't want to be so narrow minded.

Sakura knocked on the wooden door and waited for a reply.

"Pardon me Lady Yamanaka. May I come in?"

"You're so late Sakura! Come in! Don't just stand there! Help me with my clothing!"

She entered the messy room cautiously avoiding the colorful dresses, shoes and cosmetics that were strewn everywhere. Tentatively she gathered the clothes were lying hazardously on the floor and placed them on the bed before getting another armful of clothing and began hanging them up in the wardrobe.

"Don't go bothering about those now Sakura, help me with my corset."

Ino gestured Sakura to pull the strings of her corset as she continued her incessant chatter.

"I want to look especially gorgeous tonight. Count Sasuke's going to be there! Pull harder, Sakura. Have you ever seen him Sakura, those stylish midnight blue locks of hair that spikes up oh so arbitrary at the back makes him look so handsome but it gives him such a rugged charm as well…"

'Sounds like a cockerel to me.' Sakura thought as she complied with her mistress's request.

"Sakura pull harder. Don't you eat enough? And those alluring jet black eyes, I could almost feel myself drown in them..."

She shrugged and continued tightening the bodice.

"Oh oh and don't forget his clear porcelain skin! Not even a single flaw! SAKURA PULL HARDER! What do they feed you-ahhh stop, stop! I can't breathe urgh-"

"My apologies, Lady Yamanaka."

Sakura mumbled as she loosened the tight bonds a little. Flawless skin? Sounds a bit eerily like those things they call 'vampires' in books.

"That's better. Get my dress ready, the purple gold one."

Ino breathed in deeply to replenish the lack of air and busied with her hair. Sakura took a handkerchief and dabbed at her lady's sweat while helping her with her dress. Taking the gold paint that lies on the table, she dabbed bit of the powder with her little finger and applied it on the balls of her mistress eyes and dash of purple sparkle at the side, blending it with a brush.

Taking another brush that laid on the table, Sakura dipped the brush into purple face paint and began to paint purple butterflies from Ino's eyes down her cheek. She added a couple of gold specks onto the butterfly wings and painted the upper lips gold and the bottom purple to finish off the look.

Ino observed her looks in the mirror, turning her head from side to side and smiled.

"For a maid you are good at this."

Sakura blushed slightly at the remark.

"But of course you had such a splendid canvas to start with…"

Sakura sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her lady. She handed the dark velvet mask to Ino before starting to clear the rest of the room for her. Lady Yamanaka wasn't an awful mistress to have. Granted, she was bossy and not to mention, quite conceited when it comes down to her looks but she was polite to her maids in general. Of course she preferred to serve Lady Hyuuga as she was known wide for her kind demeanor but she would have to say that Lady Hyuuga was a tad too nice for her own good.

"Lady Yamanaka, if you would excuse me?" Sakura asked.

She nodded still too engrossed in her own looks to register what Sakura had really said. Sakura closed the door quietly and ran back to the main hall where most of the things are already being set up. Seeing as the hall was already done up, she went to the maid quarters to get ready for the party as well.

- + -

"Now listen up girls! There will be no messing up today got that? The Hyuugas and the Yamanakas are counting on as to uphold their image. Mistakes are not to be tolerated. Now are dismissed to your places."

With a clap everyone dispersed to their positions. Sakura dutifully went to take up a serving plate which was stacked with wine glasses and stood still as the guests began to pour in. Then she started to serve the guess their drinks.

As usual the ladies had dressed themselves glamorously in expensive jewels and other accessories to try and attract the attention of the opposite gender for most had already had their masks removed and the men were trying the show that they were better than the other by discussing about business, politics and whatnots. The orchestra had started to play a soft mellow tune and the men started to invite the ladies to dance. Sakura sighed. It was probably one of the rare moments she actually envied the woman in the main hall. What wouldn't she give to be able to dress up and dance with some mysterious good looking guy?

"Presenting…Count Uchiha Sasuke and Count Uchiha Itachi."

Some heads swiveled to look at the new guests. Sakura curiously turn to look at the mention of her mistress's crush. The two Uchihas strode down the stairways with equanimity that made Sakura marvel. How could they not feel discomforted by the stares? She was distracted from her thoughts by the tapings on her shoulder.

"My apologies sir, for being distracted. Would you like a glass of wine perhaps?"

She turned to hand the glass of wine to the person.

Her hand slipped.

She gulped, mesmerized by the looks of the person. He had looked just like a doll. His brilliant red hair had made a stark contrast to his pale porcelain skin. However she couldn't get a good look of his face due to the mask. He stared lazily through long lashes, eyes of ruby with amber flecks glinting back at her dull olive ones. He smiled at her, seemingly amused.

"You might want to watch your grip on the glass."

Sakura nodded dumbly in return. With a tilt of his head he turned back to his comrades who were in deep discussion. She subtly noticed that his group was a bunch of rather good lucking people; the fawning group of females whispering excitedly near them, her mistress being one of which, was a tell tale sign.

To his right stood a blonde with part of his hair tied up high, his fringe covering nearly half of his face and mask as well. Alarmed, she noted he had looked a bit like her mistress. But her mistress had been more of a platinum blonde so they could not have been related. To his left stood another red head just like him with jade colored eyes; albeit his hair was shorter than him. Of course the Uchihas where there and was many more others in which she could not waste her time describing or risk being scolded for her tardiness.

Feeling rather self conscious after being exposed to such 'radiant' beings; though she shouldn't be, wearing a mask and all, Sakura rushed back to the kitchens, forgetting the fact that she was still handling about six glasses on her tray. She let go the breath hadn't knew she had been holding when she entered the kitchens.

'Sakura what are you doing? You are not supposed to ogle at your lady's guests! It is so impolite!' She mentally berated herself. She shook herself of out her own stupor.

"Sakura what are you doing in the kitchens?! You are supposed to be out there serving the guests! Your shift isn't over yet you know." One of the chambermaids who had walked in with an empty tray reminded her. Sakura nodded sheepishly and went to composed herself before walking out.

'It would be okay as long as I avoid them right?'

-

-

_We all had gathered even though we weren't born on the same star._

_What were the odds when we used to be so far? _

_-_

_-_

The party had then proceeded without a hitch. Sakura sighed in relief as the party had slowly come to an end. She was lucky she did not need to deal with the some of the guests who were drunk. The Hyuuga and Yamanaka household, satisfied with the overall performance decided allowed them to go home and visit their families for the night if they wished to.

Humming happily, Sakura cleaned the kitchens and packed up the place briefly hoping to be able get home quickly. And maybe surprise her family as well. After refreshing herself by the kitchen sinks, Sakura navigated her way out of the mansion. As she was not of the higher class but of the lower class, she had to take a detour and exit from the back of the building. It was dark out and Sakura wanted to reach her home quickly as it wasn't safe outside when it was night, especially females like her. She thought about taking the main street. Yes. It was better. Hopefully, it was safer. She turned to her right and weaved through the alleyways crossing her fingers to get there fast.

"Hey little kitty, what are you doing outside all alone?"

Sakura froze. This had to be her most unluckily day.

"Aw, don't be scared, I promise that I won't bite."

Eerie chuckles resounded from the shadows. Goosebumps erupted from her skin. Strangely, she wondered why her instincts had been unusually dormant today. Where to run? Where to hide? Sakura glanced around, her eyes darting to and fro. She clenched her fists tightly as realization drop upon her down her stomach. There was no escape. She had to protect herself. The men approached her, shuffled towards her like undead zombies. She grimaced, recognizing them. They were some of the drunken men of were at the masquerade!

This was bad. Really bad. Her luck was at the worst today.

If they had been normal people, lower classed ones like her she could easily punch them and get away with it. But no, they just had to be people she would get into trouble in if she had even dared to talk back to. Still she had got to try. Her virginity was at stake here!

"Look sir, you're drunk right now. Perhaps you want me to hire a carriage to take you back?"

"Nah, what are you talking about? Who would want to go home with you here?"

"Sir, stop this."

"Come on little kitty, come to daddy."

They stared lewdly at her grinning madly. One had stepped towards her and attempted caress her butt. Let the rules be damned! No idiot who touched her like that gets away with it! Sakura elbowed the male behind her in the gut. The other two who were in standing front of her watched, slightly shocked.

"So you want to play rough eh kitty? Fine then."

They leaped at her each grabbing her arms. No matter. She could always use her legs. She stepped on their foot, making both tear up in pain. One of them growled angrily and tried to push her down. Sakura twisted and the man went past her, falling to the ground instead. The man glared angrily at her.

"Play time is over bitch. You're going to get sued after I'm done with you!"

He got up from the ground and lunged at her, using his weight to pin her on to the ground. The other two took off their ties, tying her hands above her head together and onto a pole tightly. Sakura screamed and writhed underneath the man.

"You're not so tough now eh?"

They smirked and began to remove her clothing. In her last desperate endeavor, she used her legs to reach out and kick whatever she could. Miraculously, she kicked a rubbish can which had many things piled making it unstable. It had caused the items to drop onto the man's head, knocking him out effectively which in return causing a domino effect. The man who was knocked out swayed dangerously from side to side before collapsing onto his partner who collapsed onto the person beside. And they never got up. Sakura sighed in relief. What were the odds really? The alcohol effects must have been kicking in. The problem now was that she was still stuck. This was still not good at all.

A can fell upon Sakura's head.

She fainted.

- + -

That girl was…strange. Amusing that she had slipped, the wine glass still full would have fallen to the ground and cause a scene. As she was wearing a mask like the rest he could hardly tell how she looked like but with that kind of hair color in a crowd? It was unlikely that he wouldn't be able to spot her. But the girl wasn't important.

"Count Sasori, what's distracting you, un?"

"Nothing of the importance, Deidara."

He turned his attention back to the group he was talking with.

"The Neitai group and his fellow comrades are still giving as much trouble as always."

Gaara pointed out. Naruto snorted while the rest nodded or chose not to comment.

"Well we can always just set up something and make them fall for that ne? I Uzumaki Naruto will be able to be that easily." Naruto pointed out arrogantly.

"Don't be so rash dobe."

"What did you say you bastard?" Naruto snarled angrily and shook his fist at Sasuke who just smirked and kept quiet.

"My little brother though he might be dumb has a point."

Sasuke snap his attention to Itachi, glowering at him. Itachi ignored him.

"I'm not dumb, Itachi. Although our family had selected you to take over the head you have no right to insult me."

"Nothing good comes out of fighting now."

"As if you had any right to talk, Hyuuga. Your position is taken up by a mere little cousin." The white eyed, long haired brunette frowned at the ticked Uchiha.

"Well at least I've come into terms with my cousin unlike you-"

"Okay that's it, stop right there. We came here to discuss today not to fight. There's no point fighting amongst ourselves with the enemy still out there. "

The lazy Nara Shikamaru decided to speak up, effectively silencing the other two. Everyone nodded in agreement. The group has been causing much trouble for their families lately, trying to steal their businesses, or in the Uchiha brothers case, creating havoc and making their lives miserable. Unfortunately they had no solid evidence to put them to jail other then the fact knowing that they were doing something underhanded deeds behind the scenes to try and rise up in power in their society.

"It will be a blast to catch them in action un! Right, Count Sasori?"

The red headed brunette made no reply other than a slight noise at the back of his throat.

"Then what are we still doing down here just standing around? Let's enjoy the party first! We plan the outline later." Naruto cheered and headed off to the buffet table, not noticing a shy girl trailing after him.

"Hey Neji, isn't that your niece?"

Shikamaru nudge the long haired brunette. He opted not to answer. His cousin had been crushing on Naruto for as long as he could remember. Not that he cared of course. Well, maybe he was a tad concern. Nothing out of the ordinary he assured himself.

The party had then continued smoothly without a hitch, maybe with a few hiccups here and there like being pestered and surrounded by adoring females looking for a dance but other than that nothing significant took place.

- + -

"And so that's why we are all going to stay at your place!"

"Huh?"

"Sasuke think about it. Your place is the safest, you guys being in charge of the security department." Itachi arched his eyebrow at the statement saying nothing. Sasuke sighed and grumbled but relented.

"Whatever, dobe. It's not like anyone would want to attack you in your sleep or anything."

"It's not like you are going to wake up in the middle of the night pounced by some random beauty un."

Some snickered while the others rolled their eyes at such prospect. They stepped out of the iron gates, their horse carriages awaiting them at. The servants opened the doors to the coach gesturing them to enter all the while holding a bowing stance.

"Take care of Lady Hinata." Neji murmured to one of the servants discreetly before stepping into one of the classy carriages himself once when he was sure everyone else was already in theirs. He had a reputation to keep up; well at least so that his pride isn't damaged.

The clip-clopping noise echoing into the silent night was dull and monotonous, lulling the occupants of the carriages into a sleepy state. Most had already nodded of, like Naruto and Shikamaru. Those whom were more alert, like Itachi and Gaara had been lulled into a light half asleep state. The lights outside twinkled hazily, making the atmosphere calming and sluggish, so it was a shock to everyone when they heard a piercing scream. Everyone immediately jolted out of their drowsy trance and peered out. The carriages were ordered to halt. They blinked, trying to catch a glimpse of the others' face.

"What the heck?"

"It sounded feminine."

"What in the world just happened un?"

"Should someone check it out?"

"It might be a trap, street rogues are getting much smarter these days."

"But it doesn't sound fake to me."

"My foolish brother and I should be able to handle whatever it was. The others should head back first. The chances of such flashy carriages would attract more danger is high. We'll inform you later should matter become important"

"I'm not foolish."

Sasuke grumbled, resisting a pout before looking away angrily not wanting to show any other form of acknowledgement. He tailed Itachi however as they made their way through the dark aisle in between the shop houses.

There they found quite a spectacle.

Three drunkards slumped over a female.

The said female however appeared to be unconscious as well. It was a mystery to them how she had knocked out them while being tied up. Or perhaps they had just fallen asleep due to alcohol. It was laughable if it was the case. Who ever heard someone of falling asleep while committing such an act? Itachi observed the scene and handcuffed the villains while Sasuke tried to untie the unconscious female. She collapsed to the ground as soon as the last of the ties that kept her bounded upright to the poles were loosen.

"The drunkards look awfully familiar Itachi…"

"I know. They seem to belong to the infamous Neitai group we have been racking our heads over to frame and capture."

"Good thing we found her huh?"

"Hn."

They stared at the four bodies that were lying on the ground. Then they glanced at each other.

"I'm carrying the girl. I don't want to carry them."

Sasuke muttered. Itachi resisted glaring at his brother. He was much more responsible than his poor excuse of his brother. Well of course he wouldn't carry them. It would be too nice to carry them when they had nearly done such a despicable thing to a woman, like nearly deflowering her. Not that he fancied the woman much. He was going to drag them all the way and tied them outside and the back of the carriage and let them suffer a bit. Hopefully they would be dragged over some dog poop or something really sharp. That sounded much more appropriate.

Grudgingly although he didn't show it in his face, Itachi still did drag them all the way to his and Sasuke's carriage; he didn't tie them to the back of the carriage like he planned to but on the floor of the coach as he still need them for interrogation before helping Sasuke to load the unconscious female on to the seat.

"Where to, Count Itachi?"

"The Uchiha residence."

-

-

_Like a moth to a flame I can't help but be attracted to your blaze._

_So lost and uncertain for we are all trapped in a maze._

_-_

_-_

Sakura woke up two hours later. She blinked her eyes. It was still night and dark out. The warm plush bed was so comfortable that all she wanted to do was to fall back asleep. Not to mention such fluffy quilt and smooth silken bed sheets. This was life.

Wait.

Silken bed sheets?

Where in the world was she? Sakura got up immediately, throwing her the covers, wide awake. Sakura's eyes roamed throughout the dark room. She was sure that her room wasn't that luxuriously big from what she could tell. What was this? She was wearing silk pajamas as well? Oh god. The bastards must have you know that her and brought her back home. They changed her clothing! To get rid of evidence? She paled. This wasn't good. Was she pregnant? Did they want her to have more fun with her? Is that it? That's why they brought her back?

'Calm down Sakura. This isn't the time to panic girl. Just grab some thing to arm yourself first.'

She thought and got out of the bed shakily and looked around for anything that might look deadly. The candleholder? It might work. Sakura grabbed the ornamented object and stalked to the door slowly. She pressed her ears close to the door. No one seems to be outside. Good.

Sakura gripped the door handle tight and turned it slowly. Her eyes darted left and right. She crept out into the corridor tiptoeing. Her eyes landed onto the nearest door. Could one of those freaks be inside there sleeping? They better be. And she was so going to beat the shit out of them. Rage fuelled her with adrenaline. She grasped the handle of the door and flung the door open. Where was he? Swiftly, Sakura detected a life form on the bed. She smirked maniacally and approached the bed. He still dared to sleep so peacefully?! She climbed onto the bed and without getting a proper look at the person's face, she strike.

"Goddamn it bastard! Eat shit and die you despicable rogue!"

"AHHH!"

The occupant on the bed woke up from the sudden battle cry and scrambled to the side of his bed as the candle holder soon crash down onto his pillow where his head was seconds earlier. The scream woke the others in the house (at least those who are near to the room) and rushed to the scene.

"What the hell was that?"

"It sounds like someone being murdered!"

Deidara flicked the switch on and…stared. Sasori looked at the scene with partial amusement and shock. Gaara was still half awake, not really comprehending anything. His friend was currently being attack by some woman. Hmm…some half crazed woman holding a silver candle holder was about to murder his friend. That sentence sounded wrong in a way but couldn't figure it out at the given moment.

"What's going on here? You guys peeping or what?"

A tired looking brunette with long hair spiked out at random edges with ebony eyes looked at them nonchalantly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Madara."

"Naruto is about to be killed un. Who knew he did actually be pounced on by some female beauty in the middle of the night?"

They continued to talk as if they were chatting about the weather.

"Um, a little help here someone?"

Naruto puled fearfully, his eyes wide open in fear. Everyone turned to look at him. Sakura looked furious enough to impale him with the candle holder at the given moment.

"Um…right. We had forgotten about that."

- + -

"I'm so sorry! I had thought you were one of those guys and I had felt so angry at that time so I didn't notice that you weren't one of them."

Sakura mumbled and continued to murmur garbled apologies with slight guilt and dread. This was really bad…she had tried to no almost 'murdered' one of the people from the higher class without knowing. Would she fired? This wasn't the time to think about that. Of course she would be fired. She had to worry more about getting out of the jail. But it wasn't her fault really. She shouldn't be charged of this! It was self defense yeah. She fiddled with her fingers looking at the ground, not daring to meet the eyes of the people in the room.

"Eh? It's okay I mean I would do that to if I were in your shoes."

Naruto scratched his head at the back sheepishly. The others eyed intently at her, curious on what she would do.

"Ah really? Thank you so much erm…?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you!"

Naruto replied in a loud happy tone. Sasuke rolled his eyes mumbling sarcastically about how 'nice' to meet some who was about to stab you with a freaking candle holder in the middle of the night. Deidara muffled his laugh while the rest who were better at suppressing their laughter looked on in amusement.

"Ah I see…It's nice to meet you too."

Sakura was relieved that Naruto wasn't like some of those in the higher society who pick on every little thing she did or there would have been hell to pay back.

"Actually we are thankfully to you miss."

The usually quiet Itachi decided to speak. Every one turned to look at him quizzically with the exception of his brother who knew what he meant.

"What do you mean Itachi?"

"The drunkards so happened to be the ones we have been trying to put behind bars for ages and this would really help."

"You mean they are from the Neitai group?!"

"No way!"

"Heh, it seems our luck is on a roll today."

"We just need to add in evidence on them smuggling drugs and dealing with illegal slave trading and they will be gone for good…"

Sakura watched as the discussion had turned to a more serious point. Well, whatever it was, she was let off the hook today. And not to mention the idiots who had tried to do her will soon get their retribution soon enough. She smiled. There was something she felt was missing however. What had she missed? She was supposed to be visiting her family tonight! She sighed and hit herself mentally for forgetting. It had been too long since she had met them.

"What's wrong?"

Neji, who was just listening to the conversation asked.

"Nothing I was supposed to be visiting my family when something like this cropped up."

"Ah I see. But it is too late to late to be heading home right now."

He replied indicating to the darken skies outside. It was still in the wee hours of the morning. The others, who had their talk disrupted, had turned their attention to the conversation.

"You might be attacked again if you are not careful."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'm stuck here until it turns bright."

"Hey how about sleeping with me if you are scared? I won't do anything."

Madara added.

The others glared at him.

"She won't be sleeping with you, you unrepentant pervert."

"Hmm…if you are scared I can give you one of my marionettes to help."

"My clay animals would do better un!"

"How would that help? Take my sleeping cap! It's brown and fuzzy and it helps you to sleep better than those things."

"Naruto how does that help other than keeping your head warm? A soft bear plushy would do better."

"How could you say that Gaara? I thought I was your friend!"

"Dobe."

"Shut up bastard!"

Shikamaru sighed at the pandemonium while Itachi tried to ignore it altogether.

"Oh by the way, we need you stay here as a witness as they would want to attack you and to keep an eye on you as listened in on too much information."

"What?"

An empyrean of boys indeed.

If she didn't drown in the amassing testosterone that is.

-

-

-

* * *

A one-shot entry for Vesper-chan's contest. It was fun to write this. I had always wanted to do a live journal prompt or contest so why not? I kinda had trouble making not exceed one chapter. My muse was just flying everywhere. ^_^;;

Reviews por favour?

Luki


End file.
